tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dunaldur'av'Olsen
}} The Emperor Dunaldur'av'Olsen (Romaji: WIP; Kana: WIP) is a background character in Fate/Axiom. He is the Emperor of Magonia, the Suzerain of Elphyne, the widower of the 1st Empress Consort Amalja'v'Olsen née Blom, the husband of the 2nd Empress Consort Lisabet'av'Olsen née Igelström, the possible father of Prince Melkjor'av'Olsen, and the definite father of the Princess Edda'v'Olsen. Amalja and Dunaldur were married to one another as a result of an arranged marriage that had been planned as far as centuries in advance. The intent of their marriage was to produce a magus with the highest quantity of naught but the highest quality of magic circuits. Initially, he believed Amalja and his son — Melkjor'av'Olsen — to be the child promised by their marriage. The so-called Promised Child. However, after he discovered that Amalja had was having an affair with Ruben Cronholm and that Melkjor exhibited the same origin — Asymmetry — as Ruben, he began to question Melkjor's status as both the Crown Prince of Magonia and the Promised Child. As such, he had Amalja executed for High Treason in the Form of Adultery and then demoted Melkjor from the Crown Prince of Magonia into a Prince of Magonia. Subsequently, in a second attempt to create the Promised Child, he married Lisabet'av'Olsen née Igelström. Unfortunately, much to his dismay, Lisabet and his child — the Princess Edda'v'Olsen — did not exhibit so much as a tenth of Melkjor's potential is a magus. Consequently, against his will, he was forced to acknowledge Melkjor — a possible bastard — as the Promised Child and rightful successor to the Olsen Dynasty's lineage of magecraft. When Melkjor was a 12-year-old, he allowed the Church to train Melkjor into one of their Exorcists. Notably, he allowed the training less as deference to the Church and more out of the hope that Melkjor would be killed by the training. For if Melkjor were to die during the training, he would be rid of Melkjor and he could use Melkjor's death as an excuse to weaken the Church. Unfortunately for him, Melkjor survived the training and then — as a 16-year-old — went on to become skilled and successful enough to serve in the Burial Agency itself for 4 years straight! To make matters worse, after Melkjor retired from his service in the Burial Agency, Melkjor returned with a strong sense of entitlement and purpose. Whereas, previously, Melkjor had meekly surrendered most of his rights to Edda. Immediately after his return, Melkjor had the Magic Crest of the Olsen Dynasty transferred from Edda to him and then demanded that his heir presumptive-ship to the Basilisk's Throne be reverted back to an heir apparent-ship. Needless to say, Dunaldur was less than pleased with Melkjor. Notably, because of an arrangement that was negotiated between Dunaldur and his best friend the Duke Valdimar'av Geijer before either Dunaldur or Valdimar were married, Melkjor was married to the Lady Kristensa'v Geijer. Unfortunately, as a result of naught but sheer coincidence, Kristensa and Melkjor's mothers — the 1st Empress Consort Amalja'v'Olsen née Blom and the Lady Nomi av Geijer née Blom — were sisters. Thus, Kristensa and Melkjor were one another's first cousin. Needless to say, when Dunaldur and Valdimar realized that Kristensa and Melkjor were first cousins, they were not happy. Unfortunately, because of their excess of pride and stubbornness, neither Dunaldur nor Valdimar were willing to ask the Church to divorce Kristensa and Melkjor. Consequently, and unfortunately for Melkjor, Dunaldur and Valdimar opted to simply dispose of Melkjor and then marry Edda to Valdimar's son: the Lord Rasmus'av Geijer. Not long after, in order to dispose of Melkjor without conspiracy or controversy, Dunaldur used the very good excuse of contributing to the protection of humanity from extinction as a means of volunteering Melkjor for work at the Chaldea Security Organization as a Master. Subsequently, by providing Chaldea with an entire military's worth of equipment and funding, Dunaldur bribed Chaldea into an agreement to assassinate Melkjor and then depict Melkjor as a "casualty" and war hero of the Grand Orders. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Fate/Axiom